This invention relates generally to a miniature d-c motor used in audio equipment, precision equipment, etc., and more particularly to a miniature d-c motor improved so as to prevent motor components from being deteriorated by the attack of oxygen and other substances existing in the air by forming an internal space for housing the motor, or the internal space of the motor itself, into a hermetically-sealed construction to prevent the entrance or escape of the air.